1000 Km desde Funbari
by Hahimeko-yuuka
Summary: Extraños acontesimientos se producen en todo el mundo. Será esto obra de Hao Asakura? o es lo que llaman la Apocalipsis?. Viaja hasta el confín del mundo en busca de 1 sola cosa, ese pequeño regalo. New summary muy malo ¬¬U, cap 8 up!
1. Una noche calurosa

"1000Km desde Funbari"

Hi! mueno... o.o aquí yo (Hahimeko-Yuuka) trayéndoles mi primer Fan Fic asiq no sean malitus conmigo 0W0... see? xD weno mejor procigo, de lo contrario me van a terminar hechando de patitas en la calle TT-TT

Dejen Muxios reviews! eso me sube el ánimo n0n!

No tengo los derechos reservados sobre los personajes ( de Shaman King claro está xD), solo algunos son inventos míos.

Agradecimientos a:

pues... a Hiroyuki Takei por hacer la genial serie Shaman King --, y... a personas desconocidas por la sociedad xD

Mis comentarios tontos de entremedio estan entre paréntesis.

Ahora si... aquí les va:

Cap1.- "Una noche calurosa"

La noche caía, aún asi, calurosa. En la posada, Yoh, Manta, Anna, Ren y Horo Horo se encontraban bebiendo unos refrescos para apaciguar el calor que se había apoderado de Funbari, mientras el pequeño Hanna Asakura, con solo su corto año de edad, exploraba el sabor de su peluche de ornitorrinco. Aquel clima a quién más afectaba era al joven ainu que estaba acostumbrado a temperaturas un poco mas frescas.

**Pero que calor - -UUU **-dijo el joven Shaman King, mientras tomaba un gran trago de su jugo de naranja.- **glup glup glup glup!**

**Es verdad... es DEMACIADO extraño -**Comentó el enano cabezón de Manta OyamadaN/A: WAJAJJAJ XD enano cabezón xD WJAJJAJA!

**Por qué dices que es "DEMACIADO" extraño¿ -**preguntóincrédulo Horo horo.

**Será talvez porque estamos a mitad de invierno¡- **dijo cortante sin despegar sus ojos del libro que leía en ese momento, (titulado: "Cómo ser una gran administradora de una posada 2") mientras que con la mano derecha apuntaba un calendario que tenía la imágen de un muñeco de nieve.- **Solo es cosa de lógica, Loro Loro.**

**aaaahhh... con razón se me hacía extraño ¬¬UUU **-dijo el ainu, intentado de no quedar en ridículo, mientras se levantaba de la mesa- **iré a dar un paseo.**

**Lógico, tu cabeza de calabaza necesita cambiar de oxígeno de vez en cuando, no Hoto hoto? **-comentó en chino de los ojos dorados, elevando un vaso de leche hasta sus labios.

Molesto por aquel comentario por parte de Ren, Horo horo solo dijo:-**Me voy antes de que se me pege la estupidez de cierto chino de cabeza de alfiler ¬¬ **-y cerró la puerta tras él antes que Ren contestara a la indirecta, y como no creía volver en un buen rato, Horo decidió llevar consigo su snowboard.

Comenzó a caminar con paso lento. No llebaba consigo su chaqueta la cual comunmente tenía puesta hiciece frío o calor, pero ahora tenía puesta una polera negra y sus inseparables shorts, dandole un aspecto de lo mas veraniante.( n/a¡see! vamos a la playa X3! wuo wuo wuo oh!)

**_Maldito Tao... se cree el muy muy por tener mucho dinero... pero un día se las vera conmigo... _**-Pensaba el peliazul mientras doblaba en una esquina. Ya había caminada como media hora...

La noche seguía calmada, solo se escuchaban los pasos de Horo horo al avanzar por las desiertas calles, todo tranquilo... hasta que se comenzó a sentir pasos presurosos que venían por delante, dirigiendose hacia él. Aún a lo lejos se oían voces gritanto algo incomprendible al oído del muchacho peliazul. Aquella interrupción en la tranquilidad despertó la curiosidad del ainu, por lo cual comenzó a caminar más rápido, más rápido, más rápido, corriendo presuroso para descubrir quiénes gritaban. Doblo a la derecha, a la izquierda, otra vez a la izquierda, derecha, izquierda, paro un momento... se había equivocado de camino! regresó hasta la esquina y fue por la derecha (N/A: ¬¬UUU esta mas perdido que yo buscando un cerdo en un asensor), dobló en la esquina y chocó con alguien, callendo a la cálida acera.

**Se encuentra bien¿ **-preguntó una voz femenina.

Horokeu levantó la vista hasta llegar al rostro de una joven, aproximadamente de su edad, cabellos negros tomados en una sola cola, respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ojos eran de un color castaño oscuro, su rostro tenía marcas de golpes, en la cintura de sus pantalones llevaba un abanico cerrado... Aquella muchacha no tenía cara de ser japonesa... ni tampoco china... extraño...

**Si gracias... estoy bien- **contestó reaccionando Horo horo, mientras tomaba la mano que la joven le extendía ayudandolo a pararse.-**Disculpa, pero quién eres tú?**

Pero antes de que la joven contestara un trio de hombres vestidos de negro con capuchas que impedían verles los rostros, aparecieron doblando la esquina.(N/A: existen muuuuchas esquinas o-o)

Te atrapamos... ahora no podrás huir**- **Dijo uno de los tres hombres vestidos de negro completamente, pero lo dijo en un idioma ajeno al del peliazul (N/A: Estaba hablando en español)La muchacha solo los miró con desprecio.

**_Qué ocurrirá aqui¡NO ENTIENDO NADA DE LO QUE DICEN! - _**pensó el joven de la tribu ainu.

Será mejor que regreses por las buenas...- Prosiguió otro de los hombres vestidos de negro.- No agas las cosas más difísiles... no te queda más poder, y ni siquiera tienes a tu espíritu para ayudarte, je.

_**Qué querrán estos sujetos?-**_se questionó a sí mismo Horo horo

_-Mientras tanto... en la posada...-_

**Horo horo ya se tardo mucho, no?- **preguntó Manta.

**De seguro que ya lo atropellaron y por eso tarda tanto**- contestó con indiferencia la itako Anna Kyouyama, mientras miraba "Quién quiere ser Millonario" por la T.V

**No digas esas cosas Annita -- UUU **-dijo Yoh imaginando a un monito de palitos con el mismo peinado que Horo horo siendo atropellado por un automóvil.

**Por mí... no estaría mal eso...- **comentó Ren Tao soportando hacer de caballito para el pequeño Hanna Asakura, obiamente por orden de la temible Anna.

**JAJAJA**- reía el pequeño Hanna al montar al de los ojos dorados, y este chiquilín al llevar en su pequeña espalda a su ornitorrinco de peluche.

**Yoh, Manta, vallan a buscar a Horo horo- **dijola sacerdotizasin preambulos.

**Y por qué nosotros! tú no tienes las piernas crespas, lo sabías!- **exclamó Manta ante la orden de la itako.

**No me contradigas enano cabezón, porque no te conviene ¬-¬ **-Contestó Anna fulminando a Manta y a Yoh con la mirada.

Asustado por la mirada asesina de la madre de su hijo, Yoh dijo apresurado:-** Tranquila, Anna, si Manta y yo ya nos vamos! jijijijiji .UUU**-y dicho esto tomo a Manta como un balón de futbol americano, y salieron corriendo de la posada.

**Por fin tendré algo de tranquilidad** -dijola itakovolviendo a su programa de "Quién quiere ser Millonario". Y susurró entre dientes- **Tengan mucho cuidado...**

_-Volviendo a la calle...-_

El calor colocaba más tensa la escena... ¿quiéneseran esos hombres¿qué decían? eranalgunas de la múltiples preguntas que cruzaban por la mente de Horokeu Usui.

El trío de hombres se puso en posición de combate, sacando a la vez cada uno unas espadas muy extrañas, y las cuales estaban posesionadas por unos espíritus.

**Si no quieres salir lastimado, sal de nuestro camino**- dijieron al unisono los hombres enigmáticos al joven ainu en un japonésmuy mal ejecutado.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_¿Quién es esa joven?_

_¿qué quieren esos hombres vestidos de negro?_

_¿Yoh y Manta llegarán a tiempo?_

_¿A Ren no se le romperá la espalda con hacer tantas veces de caballito de Hanna?_

_Todo esto y mucho más en el cap 2 de" 1000 Km desde Funbari" _

Qué tal el cap 1! perdón por hacerlo cortitus.. pero mueno... se necesita el suspenso xD muajja

Dejen muchos Reviews! y recuerden! NO SE PIERDAN EL CAP 2! ¬¬ a menos que allan encontrado desastrozo este cap 1 TT--TT

weno aqui los dejos 0W0

Lectores: NooOoo TT no nos dejes Hahimeko-Yuuka!

Hahimeko-Yuuka:tranquilos no es la última vez que me ven-dice mientras le brilla un diente.

Hao: Y cuándo apareceré yo! ò.o!

Hahimeko-Yuuka: tranqui tranqui, Hao ¬¬ ya será tu turno

Horo horo: Eso tranqui tranqui, Haito ... porque la estrella aqui soy yo·

Yoh: Además ya sabes que apareces cuando...-pero entre Hahimeko-Yuuka y Horo horo le tapan la boca y la nariz a Yoh.

Hahimeko-Yuuka: Ò0Ó no arruines la historia, Yoh!

Yoh:-se comienza a poner morado- x..X!

Hahimeko-Yuuka: weno..-dejando respirar a Yoh- eso es todo por hoy! hasta la próxima n,n!

Atte:

ºHahimeko-Yuukaº


	2. La chica que vino de muy al sur

"1000Km desde Funbari"

Hi!... aquí trayendo el cap 2 xP muajajajja.

Gracias a: Liver Girl por postear, y a... Yomi-asakura ( que lo leyó aunque no me dejó un review ¬¬) y a el resto de las P.D.P.S (Personas Descanocidas Por la Sociedad) que talvez leyeron el cap 1 xD

Dejo en claro que: NO todos los personajes expresados en este fic son propiamente míos...bla...bla...bla... (supongo que ustedes ya se saben esta parte.)

Cap 2 "La chica que vino de muy al sur".

**Si no quieres salir lastimado, sal de nuestro camino**- dijieron al unisono los hombres enigmáticos al ainu en un japonés mal ejecutado.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar al joven peliazul. Las cosas que más lo molestaban eran:

-No entender lo que oía.

-La Navidad.

-Que lo trataran de tonto e imbésil

-Y... que lo tranten de dévil.

**No sé quienes son ustedes... ni que quieren con esta muchacha..., pero... por hablarme de ese modo SE LAS VERÁN CONMIGO!-**Dijo decididamente el joven del norte, poseiendo su snowboar con su fiel espíritu, Kororo

**Joven, usted no sabe a lo que se enfrenta!-** exclamó la chica de cabellos negros- **cof! cof!-**Toció un poco de sangre la muchacha encojiendose un poco.

**Te encuentras bien?-**preguntó asustado Horo horo mirando a la chica que había caido inconciente, apollandose en el ainu, el cual se agachó haciendo que esta apollase su cabeza en su pecho.

**Su cuerpo está dañado... despúes de múltiplescastigos portraicionar alSeñor Hao, es obio que esté en estas condiciones-**Dijo el hombre de la izquierda, que tenía un mejor vocabulario japonés.

**--HA--HAO¡-** repitió contrariado Horokeu Usui.

**nisutros na damos información, hermano- **dijo el hombre de la derecha, al cual le costaba modular las palabras que no fuesen de su idioma.

**E--ESPEREN!- **gritó el peliazul al trío de hombres que desapareció en el cálido aire que embargaba los cielos de todo Tokio, especialmente en la colina Funbari.

**¿ Estás bien, Horo horo? te demorabas mucho, asique Anna nos mandó a buscarte**- dijo el moreno que acababa de llegar corriendo junto a Manta desde la posada. - **¿Quién es ella?- **questionó Yoh a Horo horo, apuntando a la chica que estaba apollada inconcientemente en el ainu.

**Eso mismo me gustaría saber...**

Un colorido jardín se encontraba ante ella, una pequeña niña de cabellos negros, jugaba entretenida con el espíritu de una lagartiga más grande de lo normal.

Detrás de ella se escuchó la voz de un hombre diciendo**:-Hija, ya has cumplido los 10 años, por lo cual es momento de que tengas tu espíritu acompañante-** pronunció, mientras delante de la niña aparecía un pequeño espíritú...

**De-i-e-ta-**dijo una voz suave e inocente.

ummmh...no quiero ir al colegio -contestó la joven de cabellos negros, mientras se daba media vuelta para acurrucarse en la sábanas.

**De-i-e-ta -**Repitió la voz.

**Qué... dónde estoy? O---O¿-**exclamó la chica al ver que estaba acostada en un futón y enfrente de ella un pequeño niño de abundante cabello rubio que la miraba con grandes y brillantes ojos.- **Quién eres pequeño?**

**Su nombre es Hanna¿quién eres tú?-** se escuchó decir a Anna Kyouyama que corría las cortinas de la habitación, dejando entrar los rayos del sol, que solamente aumentaban el calor en el lugar.

**Mi nombre es Majo-**Contestó un tanto confundida. Sus heridas estaban parchadas y curadas.

**¿Majo? que extraño nombre, no parece japonés**

**Eso es porque no lo soy.¿Y tú quién eres?-**Preguntó un poco atrevida, si tal muchacha de cabellos rubios la había tratado de "tú" ¿por qué ella no la podría tratar de la misma forma?

**Soy Anna Kouyama-**contestó mostrando su superioridad ante Majo.

**¿la itako del monte Ozore¿Esposa de Yoh Asakura¿Hermano gemelo de Hao Asakura¡ANNA KYOUYAMA!- **exclamó casi sin aliento.

**¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-**dijo muy sorprendida la rubia.

Pero antes de quela chicacontestase, se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró en ella el moreno de Yoh con una bandeja con un vaso de jugo de naranja y un par de huevos fritos.-**Qué bueno que allas despertado nn espero que tengas hambre, porque te traje algo de comer-**dijo el Shaman King mientras la itako salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta detras suyo.

**...Hao...-**susurró entre dientes la sacerdotiza.

**¿de dónde vienes tú?-**preguntó como si nada el moreno.

**De muy al sur...-** contestó simplemente.

**¿De... muy al sur?-**repitió el joven padre de Hanna.

**De SudAmérica, Chile, para ser exacta.**

**¿Chile?.. pero... si eso esta MUY LEJOSSS! o0o !-**exclamó impresionado el shaman que ahora sostenía a su hijo en el razo mientras levantava los brazos al aire y Hanna lo imitaba.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_¿Hao ha vuelto?_

_¿Quién será realmente Majo?_

_¿Por qué hará tanto calor en invierno?_

_Todo esto y mucho más en cap 3 de "1000Km desde Funbari"_

Hahimeko-yuuka: Y que tal el cap 2?he querido mezclar a mi queridisimo país natal en el fic n,nespero que lo allan disfutado, y recuerden, DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!

**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**


	3. La disculpa de Yoh

"1000Km desde Funbari"

Hi! aquí les traigo el cap 3 de 1000Km desde Funbari!

Agradecimientos a: Yomi Asakura y a HANNA.LI.ASAKURA por dejarme sus bellos reviews /

Atención: Dejo en claro que no tengo los derechos reservados de los pj de la serie Manking bla bla bla...

Cap 3 "La disculpa de Yoh"

**¿Chile?.. pero... si eso esta MUY LEJOSSS! o0o!-**exclamó impresionado el shaman que ahora sostenía a su hijo en el razo mientras levantava los brazos al aire y Hanna lo imitaba.

**Realmente no tanto, si se tienen buenos tratos-**Dijo suevemente Majo

**¿Tratos? ..?-**Repitió confundido Yoh, pero antes de que sus dudas fuesen aclaradas, la ventana explotó y algo irrumpió en la habitación... o alguien...-**Ha...Hao**-Dijo atónito el morenazo.

**¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Yoh?.-**dijo el shaman de fuego que había hecho explotar más allá de la única ventana en la habitación, mientras de un salto entraba en la habitación desde su espíritu acompañante.-**Majo, Majo, Majo, la vil traicionera ha llegado ha Japón, de seguro que has hecho un pacto con el Caleuche**(N/A: El Caleuche, en mi país natal, Chile, es un barco fantasma comandado por hechizeros, pero quien lo ve puede llegar a un trato con lo hechizeros de no revelar sus secretos, de lo contrario, los tripulantes del Caleuche(Fantasmas, espíritus y hechizeros) puede asesinarte la próxima vez que se vean. El Caleuche recoge los cuerpos y espíritus de naúfragos justo cuando tales personas fallesen en el agua. Si una persona tiene muy buena suerte, desde los negocios hasta cosas inexplicables, en este caso llegar a Japón en MUY poco tiempo, se dice que ha hecho un trato con el Caleuche. Este barco fantasma se encuentra en la región de Chiloé.**)¿No has tenido bastante castigo por tu traición hacia mis ideales?**

**¿Traición? ¡pero si tú fuiste el que me secuestró y me obligó a obedeserte cuando apenas tenía 10 años**!-Exclamó la joven que al mismo tiempo se levantó del futón, sacó un avanico (N/A: seguía con la misma ropa de la noche anterior) y acto seguido, apareció el espíritu de una hermosa ave, blanca como la nieve, la cual posesionó el avanico. Al ver esto, Yoh cogió a harusame y el samurai de hace 600 años posesionó dicha espada, pero el Asakura de cabellos largos no se inmutó.

**¿Crees que me podrás atacar teniendo a este niño en mi poder?-**dijo mientras en sus brazos sostenía al inocente de Hanna.

**¡¡YOH, HANNA!-**gritó la itako en el momento en que entró en la habitacion, seguida del chino de ojos dorados y del ainu peliazul, que quedaron boquiabiertos al volver a ver al shaman de fuego, luego de mucho tiempo de creerlo muerto.

-**Ma-ma...-**Dijo inocentemente el más pequeño de los Asakura, mientras unas déviles lágrimitas salían de sus ojos. Pero antes de que alguno pudiese emitir otras palabras, Hao, Hanna y el E.F desaparecieron en el cálido aire mañanero de Tokio.

La sacerdotiza calló en sus rodilllas, los segundos perecian horas, realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde el rapto de su único hijo, pronto sintió como unas manos protectoras se posaron en sus hombros y una suave y trizte voz le decía:-**Perdoname, Anna.- **Unas rebeldes lágrimas escapaban furtibamente de sus ojos castaños, mientras era consolada y guiada hasta su habitación por su fiel esposo Yoh Asakura.

Al entrar en el cuarto de la pareja, la rubia abrazó fuertemente al moreno, el cual solo pudo corresponderle el abrazo un poco torpe. Grandes lágrimas desbordaban los ojos de la itako y lo único que pudo calmar ese llanto, fue un largo y hermoso beso, proporcionado por Yoh.

Los besos comenzaron a bajar por el cuello de la chica.Yoh tomó a la medium por la cintura, apegandola más a su masculino cuerpo, mientras ella le arrancaba la camisa al Asakura. Calleron en el futón que compartían desde el día en el que contrayeron nupsias.

Los labios del shaman recorrieron las femeninas piernas de la rubia, hasta llegar a la basta del corto vestido, el cual fue deslizado suavemente fuera de su dueña, seguido de sus prendas íntimas.

Sin mucho esperar, la itako despojó a su marido de sus verdes pantalones, presedidos de sus calzonsillos. La pasión de la pareja tan solo era aumentada por las altas temperaturas que se mantenían durante ese último invierno.

El shaman observó el par de gemas negras que tenía frente suyo, no podía dejar que derramasen una sola lágrima más, no lo permitiría.

**¿Esta es tu forma de disculparte,Yoh?-**Le preguntó suavemente Kyouyama en el oído al moreno.

**¿Acaso quieres que pare?**-fue la respuesta de su amado, el cual comenzó a jugar lentamente con los senos de su acompañante, lo cual la exitaba.

**No... gracias**

Un solo beso proporcionado en el seno derecho, bastó para darle un escalofrío que recorrió la espina dorsal de la joven.

El Asakura comenzó a bajar lentamente por el cuerpo de su esposa, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de ella, su lengua encontró lugar en la vagina de Anna invadiendo cualquier privacidad.

La rubia ahogaba su voz, no quería arruinar el momento tal placentero que le daba su shaman, por locual flexionó las rodillas, dando más libertad, más gozo... mientras jugeteaba con los cabellos castaños del invasor, teniendo las mejillas encendidas de un rojo carmesí.

Luego de mucho jugar con la joven, Yoh intrudujo su miembro masculino en la entrepierna de la itako, moviendo su cadera y haciendo que la sacerdotiza llevase ese mismo ritmo.

El shaman dejo que expulsar el líquido dentro de su amada, a lo cual por respuesta obtubo un gemido de placer por parte de ella.

La joven se lanzó al pecho de su amado esposo, quedando ella sobre él, pero sin perder el apresurado ritmo de sus caderas, que cada vez iba más y más rápido.

Se acercó al oído del moreno y le dijo con una suave y trizte voz :-**Yoh, ¿podremos recuperar a Hanna?**

**Claro que recuperaremos a Hanna, Annita. Te lo prometo-**Le contestó con una diminuta sonrisa.

Una leve curbatura en los labios de la itako, simulaban una pequeña sonrisa. Y calló rendida al bien formado cuerpo del Asakura.

El miembro de Yoh, volvío a su postura común, evacuando las intimidades de la sacerdotiza. La recostó suavemente en el futón, la arropó. Se vistió en custion de segundos, estaba cansado, pero eso no iba a evitar cumplir con su promesa.

Con el cabello desordenado salió de la habitación, dirigiendose al lugar de los echos.

En ese cuarto, el ainu y el chino questionaban a la morena que estaba sentada apollandose en una de las paredes de la habitacion.

**¿Tú ayudaste a Hao a secuestrar a Hanna?-**Preguntó como por enésima vez el peliazul.

**No...-**era lo que siempre le contestaba Majo.

**Horo horo, deja de preguntarle lo mismo a cada rato, no sacarás nada... Por lo que sabemos, ella no estaba de parte de Hao por mero gusto...-**El peliazul solo hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

**¿Dónde está mi hijo?-**Preguntó sin más preámbulos el Shaman King a la joven de cabellos negros, en el momento en que entró a la habitación. Se le denotaba un poco molesto, para ser Yoh.

**Yoh...¿y esa facha a que debe?-**preguntó con mirada picarona Horo horo a Yoh que tenía todo su cabello desordenado, sin mensionar que sus ropas no estaban muy estiradas ni el sudor que hace poco había estado callendo de su frente.-**¿Cómo fue que no los escuchamos O.O?**

**Eso no viene al caso ¿Dónde está Hanna, Majo?-**Insistió el moreno.

La chilena solo soltó un largo suspiro-**En mi país, yo los llevaré por un camino corto**

**Camino... corto?-**Repitieron al coro el trio de shamanes.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_¿Cuál será ese camino corto del que habla Majo?_

_¿Hanna tendrá ahora un hermanit?_

_Todo esto y mucho más en el cap 4 de 1000km desde Funbari!_

Hahimeko-yuuka: Qué tal? espero que les alla gustado, y perdonen si la parte del lemon no esta muy bien, pero es mi primer fic con lemon ./. Weno, dejen sus comentarios xD! Y si no entendieron alguna parte sobre la leyenda del Caleuche, dejen sus dudas que yo las aclaro!

**Reviews**Reviews**Reviews**


	4. ¿Conocidos o Desconocidos?

"1000Km desde Funbari"

Holas! xD! luego de no se cuanto tiempo(creo q muchos meses, no? o.O) q no subía ningún cap xP, pero esque la inspiración fallaba ToT... pero q va xD!

Gracias a **Satsuki-Minako **por tu review, nunca pensé que el fic estaría mejor que la novela de las 8 xD jajajaja! Mueno, y aquí traigo el cap 4 para q no mades a tu guerreros a matarme ooU...

Bueno, mejor los dejo leer antes de que me hechen a patadas xP.

Atención: Yo, Hahimeko-yuuka, no tengo los derechos reservados por los personajes ni la historia de Shaman King, aquello le pertenece a su creador Hiroyuki Takei. Solo unos pocos personajes y la historia aquí escrita, me pertenecen, asique, no copies xD!

Cap 4"¿Conocidos o Desconocidos?"

Una pequeña ave con el plumaje del color de la nieve, apareció delante de la niña. Esta abrió muy grandes sus ojos castaños como intentando de que no la engañasen.

**Tiempos difísiles se acercan... lo mejor será que por lo pronto puedas depender de tí misma... y de los poderes que te han sido brindados, hija mía.-**dijo con voz cariñosa el hombre a la niña, acercandose a ella y haciendo entrega del ave.-**Esta, es el ave guía de los viajeros extraviados, Katakuro.-**Siendo estas sus últimas palabras, dió un giro sobre sus talones, para dirigirse al interior de la casa, dejando pensativa a la chica.

¿A qué tiempos difísiles se refería su padre? No lo entendía.

La pequeña ave extendió sus alas, demostrando la blancura de su plumaje.

pero no por mucho tiempo. Llamaradas de fuego de un momento a otro envolvieron la casa en un clima infernal, dejando a la pequeña con los ojos muy abiertos, sin habla ni aliento.

De entre las llamas se acercaba a paso lento, un niño. Una gran y extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al llegar junto a la pequeña Majo.

**Solo eran unos estorvos... Tú si eres alguien...**- dijo con un tono completamente despreocupado el niño.

**¿Qué has hecho...?- **logró decir la niña

**Sólo he arrasado con el calor de las llamas a los que te dañaban.-**La chica guardo un profundo silencio.-**Acaso ¿no recuerdas por todas las cosas que te han hecho pasar esos sujetos?**-preguntó el niño

**Pero... ellos nunca lo hicieron con mala intensión...-**contestó aturdida la pequeña.

**Eso es lo que crees, o... lo que has querido creer-** dijo finalmente el extraño

Abrió sus párpados exaltada, mientras gotas de frío sudor invadían su cara y su respiración se normalizaba al momento en el que se sentaba en el futon. Miró a su alrededor, ese sueño avanzaba cada vez más, como si fuese una película en su cabeza, no quería seguir avanzando...

Apolló su rostro contra sus manos de modo reflexibo durante unos momentos, hasta que optó por salir de la habitación.

El silencio reinaba en la posada, acompañado de la ocuridad y la notoria disminución de la ola de calor que había invadido el país durante ese último invierno.

Avanzó por los pasillos sin hacer el menor ruido.

El día había sido bastante movido, y aprovechó tal movimiento para recorrer la pensión.

Manta Oyamada como casi todos los día había ido de visita a la posada En, pero no contaba con encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Hao había vuelto, había secuestrado a hanna, una nueva persona en sus vidas y... tener que pagar los daños provocados por Hao. Pero se dió un momento para poder hablar con su amigo Yoh, y de poder conocer a la recién llegada.

**Gracias por pagar los daños, Manta-** dijo Asakura a su buen amigo aquella tarde, luego de que la rubia de su esposa prácticamente obligara a Oyamada de pagarlos.

**No es nada, Yoh nnU-**Le dijo al moreno sentado a su derecha en la mesa de la cosina.

En ese mismo momento entró Majo para ir a buscar la escoba y unos paños. Manta la observó con detenimiento.

**Manta, te presento a Majo.**-Dijo el dueño de casa.-**Majo, él es Manta Oyamada, un buen amigo mío.**

**Manta Oyamada?-**repitió un poco confundida la joven-**_¿por qué se me hace tan familiar?_**

**Mucho gusto-**dijo Oyamada mientras extendía su mano, la cual fue estrechada por la de la morena-**De dónde eres? esque te me haces muy familiar.**

**Soy de Chile. Concuerdo contigo, Manta, a mi tambien te me haces muy familiar-**Fue lo que respondó la joven de cabellos negros.

**¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-**dijo Horokeu dando vuelta la cabeza(ya que estaba sentado en el pasillo exterior) para ver a la morena.

**No-** contestó Majo, mientras salía de sus pensamientos y se sentaba al lado del ainu.

**_¿Cómo es posible que no pueda iniciar una conversación? vamos, algo se me deberá ocurrir.-_**pensaba el shaman ainu para sus adentros, hasta que algo iluminó su mente-**¿Cómo es que hablas japonés perfectamente, si eres chilena?_ ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA! x0x!_**

**Pues, la verdad esque...-**Comenzó a decir Majo-**debía aprender algún idioma , pero... no me gusta el inglés, es muy complicado n,ñU jejeje... asique mejor aprendí japonés.**

Gota por parte del peliazul.

**Ohhh... ya veo. En ese caso¿Tú me enseñarías español?-**preguntó el ainu a la morena.

La cual respondió:-**Claro, Horo horo**- guiando sus ojos por los del chico hasta perderse en ellos.

Horokeu estaba atrapado en el sendero castaño de los ojos de la joven, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosos y misteriosos que eras los globos oculares bajo la tenue luz de la luna llena.

**Lamento interrumpir**-dijo un hombre con el rostro cubierto por una capucha de un poncho color mezclilla con algunos bordados, a los jóvenes, los cuales giraron sus cabezas para ver al recién llegado- **pero tengo un mensaje para Yoh Asakura.**

**¿Quién eres?-**preguntó confundido el ainu, ya que la voz de aquel hombre se le hacía muy familiar, pero no lograba recordar bien.

**¿Ya no te acurdas de mí, Horo horo?- **dijo el sujeto, mientras, bajando la capucha, que mantenía oculta su identidad, dejaba a la vista sus largos cabellos negros y su rostro idéntico al de Hao Asakura de hace más de 500 años.

10 minutos despúes el apache se encontraba tomando un té en la sala de la casa Asakura, junto a su primo muuuuy lejano, Yoh.

**¿Qué te trae por aquí, Silver?-**preguntó el moreno, sabía que para que Silver hiciese un viaje tan largo tan solo para verlo, tenía que ser importante.

**Los grandes espíritus ya nos han comunicado el secuestro de tu hijo, Yoh¿qué planeas hacer?**

**Iremos tras Hao**-contestó simple y sereno-**No se me ocurre un mejor plan.**

**Comprendo, pero...-**El apache hizo una pausa, en la cual Yoh lo observó con intriga-**¿crees qué podrás volver a derrotar a Hao? Tengo entendido de que tiene nuevos y más poderosos aliados, además de que su fuerza se ha incrementado notablemente.**

**Lo sé, Silver-**dijo el shaman king.-**y por ello debemos detener a Hao.**

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde se habrán visto Majo y Manta?_

_¿Nacerá algo dentro de Horo horo?_

_Todo esto y mucho más en el capítulo 5 de "1000Km desde Funbari"!_

Hahimeko-yuuka:Bueno, nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso n,nU, pero esque este cap lo preparé minusiosamente, con la intención de superar el nivel bajo de los anteriores uu... pero mueno, espero pronto tener el capítulo 5 xD.

Saludos a todos los que se dan el tiempo para leer este fic! Adios!

**Reviews**Reviews**Reviews**


	5. El Navío Fantasma

"1000Km desde Funbari"

Holas! OwO porfín, el cap 5 xD, yes! Wenos, mm... gracias a:

**Hanon Diethel**, **HANNA LI.ASAKURA**(segunda vez que me deja un review n.n) y a **Kat**!(nooo... clases nooo TT) por sus reviews n,n... bueno, creo que mejor empiezo con la historia, antes de que me maten u...u.

Ateción: A mi(Hahimeko-yuuka), no me pertenecen los pj de Shaman King, blablabla (es lo mismo que pongo en todos los caps ò.o!)... solo no copien esta historia, ni sus personajes originales, por su comprensión, gracias(yaaa... suena a anuncio del supermercado xD)

Cap 5"El Navío Fantasma"

Temprano en la mañana, se disponía a comenzar su monótona rutina de la temprana hora.

Estiró su futón, y lo dobló en una esquina destinada a ello. Partió al baño para asearse, y a continuación vestirse.

Bajó las escaleras, al parecer, nadie más se había levantado, no era raro, para tratarse de un Domingo. Acto seguido entró en la cosina, abrió el refigerador, pero no se allaba mucha comida como para preparar el desayuno. Cogió el canasto de mimbre, un poco de dinero para la comida y partió rumbo a sus "deberes".

En la puerta principal, mientras se colocaba sus sandalias, notó algo extraño en los demás pares de zapatos que se encontraban en la entrada, pero no le tomó importancia, debía solo ser parte de su imaginación. Asique salió siendo abrazada por la oscuridad aún presente en aquella madrugada.

-**_Creo que lo mejor será que valla al muelle, de lo contrario, tendré que esperar demasiado para ser atendida-_**pensó, tomando rumbo hacia la costa de Tokio.

Una vez que había llegado allí, fue directamente hacia el pescador que siempre le vendía los mejores mariscos y los más grandes pescados a precios muy bajos.

**-Buenos días, Señorita Tamao¿qué es lo que quiere el día de hoy?-**Dijo amistosamente un pesacador artesanal, de cara redonda y morena, cabellos negros tornandose grises, mediana estatura y ojos azules como en el mar que tenía a sus espaldas.

**-Buenos días, Shion-**Contestó como todos las veces que iba hacia aquel lugar- **Esta vez necesito el salmón más grande que tengas, pero que tampoco sea de precio exuberante.**

**-Conque tienen visitas, eh? Bueno, por ser usted le daré este pez que está bien fresco, y a buen precio n-n-**Le dijo a la pelirosada el pescador, el cual se dio media vuelta para sacar de su viejo bote, un salmón, bastante largo, y, al parecer, bien alimentado.

Cinco minutos despúes, Tamao se encontraba sentada en la orilla de cemento, de los almacenes, mirando como de costumbre el comienzo del amanecer. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que le pareció escuchar un choque de maderas contra la orilla dura de cemento de unos almacenes continuos.

Se acercó cautelosamente, abrazando el canasto de mimbre con el gran salmón dentro, divisó un barco, le faltaban muchas tablas, las negras velas estabas rajadas, su madera era muy antigua, estaba cubierto de algas y corales, y contenía a muchos espíritus, cadáveres y unas extrañas personas con capuchas gastadas. Un barco muy extraño...

En la proa del navío logró divisar a alguien conversando con uno de los encapuchados.

-**Conchi, Ponchi, vallan e infórmenme de lo que hablan-**ordenó a sus espírutus, los cuales, durante ese último año, habían resivido un gran entrenamiento, al igual que su shaman. Ante aquella orden, el par de espíritus solo asintieron y desaparecieron, para reaparecer nuevamente muy cerca del navío.

La pelirosada, cogió su tabla Oujia y comenzó a resivir aquella conversación entre los dos que se encontraban en la proa.

-**Tan... importante... es..., Majo?-**Comenzó a leer la shaman rosa-** Sabes que ello...te... costará...caro, estás..dispuesta a... pagar... con... vidas...?-**Ante la última palabra, la pelirosada se quedó helada. Majo? La Majo que ella conocía estaba dispuesta a pagar con vidas, aquella idea la horrorizó.¿Aquel extraño barco era el "camino corto" del que había hablado, Majo? No comprendía...

Tamao llamó a sus espíritus acompañantes y se retiró rápidamente de aquel lugar, sin ser detectada.

Mientras que en el navío Majo seguía su conversación con el encapuchado.

-**Vidas... si. Se te será pagado, pero con mi propia vida, no involucrarás a mis acompañantes¿deacuerdo?-**Dijo la morena al extraño.

**-jmmm... ¿la vida de la shaman guía? que interesante. Sabes que tu alma es codisiada, y quien la tenga en su poder puede traer mucho mal, entre ellos, Hao... él la poseyó una vez, pero fue incapaz de mantenerla bajo su poder...-**Hubo un momento de silencio, el sol comenzaba a aparecer en la costa y con ello el barco comenzó a desaparecer al recibir los rayos solares.

-**Hecho-**Y con la última palabra, sacó una espada extraña, parecía que estubiese llena de energía espiritual, con la cual cortó un poco la palma derecha de la shaman, haciendo que corriese un poco de sangre, para luego cortarse también él mismo su propia palma-** Como es costumbre, un trato se firma con sangre-**Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro del extraño, el cual dejó ver su viejo y uraño rostro, de cabellos blancos y mirada gris.

Se dieron las manos, mezclando sus sangres en un trato.

Majo bajó del destartalado barco, y sin mirar atrás, tomando rumbo a la posada En.

La pelirosada llegó corriendo a la pensión. Al entrar fue directamente a la cosina, para preparar el desayuno.

¿Era verdad lo que había visto en el barco¿No habría sido una jugarreta de sus espíritus? No, eso ya no ocurria... al estar bajo un entrenamiento duro e intensivo, comprendieron que ya no debían hacer más bromas de tal altura... pero... todo era muy complicado...¿Se lo diría al joven Yoh y a la señorita Anna?

**-TAMAO! SE TE QUEMA EL ARROZ!-**estalló el shaman ainu al momento en que entraba a la cosina.

**-QUÉ! hay no!-**La pelirosada salió de golpe de sus pensamientos, para entrar a la realidad, había estado tan concentrada en lo que había leido, que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Apagó la estufa en la que se encontraba el chamuscado arroz, ahora, incomible...-**La Señorita Anna me va a matar...-**

**-Tienes que tener más cuidado¿qué te sucede? pareces en las nebulosas de Plutón-**dijo en tono de broma el peliazul.

**-...Horo horo...-**Comenzó a decir la pelirosada.

-**Si, dime , Tamao-**contestó despreocupado el shaman del norte, mientras hechaba un ojo dentro del refijerador, buscando un bocadillo.

**-este...no nada...-**dijo negando con la cabeza.

El ainu quedó un poco pensativo¿qué le pasaba a Tamao? No lo sabía, y, tal vez, no tenía importancia alguna.

Se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. La palirosada y el shaman del norte fueron a la entrada, pensando que era Yoh, volviendo de su entrenamiento matutino, pero no lo era.

La shaman de cabellos negros entró a la pensión, viendo al par parados allí enfrente.

**-umm¿ Qué pasa?Por qué el comité de bienvenida?-**Dijo en tono bromista la morena.

**-No, por nada, esque creíamos que eras Yoh, que volvía de su entrenamiento. Pero a decir verdad, creo que hoy no salió a entrenar, supongo que prefiere estar junto a Anna...-**Contestó el peliazul.

-**Ya veo...¿qué pasa, Tamao? estás pálida-**exclamó al ver la cara de susto de la chica rosa.

-**... qué... tienes sangre...en tu mano...-**pronunció entrecortadamente Tamao, al ver que de la palma de Majo corrían unas gotas de sangre.

**-qué..? ahh.. no es nada...-**Dijo cerrando la palama de la mano, y esta ocultandola con la izquierda.-**Voy a subir...-**Y salió soplada a su habítación.

**-Todo el mundo anda raro hoy-**cometó Usui, ante los últimos sucesos.

**-Iré a terminar el desayuno-**dijo finalmente la shaman, y fue rápidamente hacia la cosina.

**_-...NO ENTIENDO NADA! Tamao anda rara, Majo oculta algo, Yoh no ha ido a entrenar¿qué va a pasar despúes?... mejor ni pensarlo-_**fué lo que vino a la cabeza de Horokeu luego de unos cuantos minutos.

En la habitación de la morena, esta buscaba unas vendas que siempre llevaba consigo, por si acaso.

**-Algo más le pasa a la pelirosada, no creo que se alla puesto tan pálida cuando entré, solo porque tenía sangre en la mano, me habrá visto?-**pensó en voz alta, mientras que curaba su palma herida.-**Rayos, nunca me quedan bien puestas estas cosas...-**dijo un poco molesta.

**-Te ayudo?-**se olló decir a la voz del ainu desde la puerta de la habitación.

**-Si, gracias-**contestó Majo, mientras Usui sentado enfrete de ella, le vendaba su mano derecha.

**-¿Qué te sucedió que tienes esta herida...?-**preguntó el ainu, siguiendo con su labor.

**-No, nada... solo que...-**Comenzó a decir la joven.

**-..que...-**

**-Que... fui a ver si podríamos ir a Chile, ya sabes, para ir tras Hao, pero.. cuando iba caminando, me tropezé y... me corté con un vidrio-**le dijo Majo a Horo horo.

-**ahhh... pues que mal que te alla pasado eso...espera un momento... no me voy a creer que te cortaste tan profundo solo con un vidrio ¬¬-**exclamó Horokeu.

El espíritu de la joven, apareció en el hombro de su ama.

**-Dile... no ganas, ni pierdes nada...-**Dijo el ave de plumaje color nieve.

**-Tú no te metas, Katakuro! Esto no te incumbe!-**Lo reprochó la shaman.

-**Majo, no confías en que pueda guardar un secreto? no creo que seas un extraterrestre que viene a gobernar el planeta-**dijo en broma el ainu, con su mirada más inocente.

**-El camino, por el cual he llegado a Japón muy rápidamente, con el cual tambien los llevaré, es un tanto complicado. Ese 'camino', es un barco fantasma, un antiguo navío, llamado 'El Caleuche'. Y... yo, como les he revelado ese medio, debo pagar...-**narró la muchacha.

**-Pagar? a qué te refieres con eso?-**preguntó el joven, acabando de terminar su trabajo.

**-Con vida... tengo este corte, por firmar un trato con sangre, el cual dicta que yo, al aver roto el primer trato, y al dar a conocer la exsistencia del Caleuche, envés de que mis acompañantes pagen, lo haré yo... la Shaman Guía.-**Concluyó Majo.-**No le digas a nadie sobre esto, Horo horo, de lo contrario, no aceptarán ir, y no sé qué cosas pueda hacer Hao con el pequeño Hanna...**

**-No se lo diré a nadie, puedes contar con ello... pero... eso significa que... morirás...-**dijo despacio el shaman de nieve.

-**Es un precio caro, lo sé... pero, hasta ahora, no tengo otra salida...**

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_¿Horo horo, guardará el secreto de Majo...?_

_¿Tendrá que morir necesariamente Majo?_

_Dios, todas las preguntas terminan en 'Majo?' xD!_

_Todo esto y mucho más en el cap 6 de "1000Km desde Funbari"!_

Hahimeko-yuuka: qué tal este cap, creo que esta vez no tube falta de inspiración n--n, espero seguir así. Bueno, en este cap, solo salieron Tamao, Horokeu y Majo, y apenas se mensionó a Yoh y a Anna xD. Mueno que les valla bien! y dejen reviews, que eso me sube los ánimos! xD

Saludos, besos y abrazos a los que leen esta historia!

**Se despide:**

**ººHahimeko-yuukaºº**


	6. La ida

"1000 Km desde Funbari"

Aloja! Bueno... este cap será corto ooU, por qué? Pues porque... necesito aquello XD, yaa... bueno... como tengo poco tiempo doy un gran agradecimiento a todos los que me dejaron reviews n,n! Ya, mejor pongo el cap rápido, pero porlomenos saben que pronto estará el 7 que será mejor! O eso creo o-o

Cap 6:"La ida"

El sol ya hace horas que había dado paso a su hermana la luna.

Esperar la llagada de un navío, esa era su misión en ese momento. Hanna, su único y legítimo sucesor, había sido secuestrado por su malvado hermano gemelo, y ahora dependía de una muchacha para poder recuperar a la muestra de amor entre él y su mujer.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo falta? No será que no aparecerá esta noche- **Decidió comentar Oyamada, al notar la falta de comunicación en el aire.

**-Alli viene-**Dijo la morena viendo hacia el profundo y obscuro mar.

Ren giró la cabeza para ver hacia la masa acuosa negra. No podía divisar nada. El agua se había vuelto muy turbia para los ojos humanos.

**-Estás segura? Porque yo no veo nada-**Dijo el ainu con sinceridad.

Una columna de agua salió súbitamente del mar, mojando al peliazul. Un barco destartalado y antiguo se levantó en conjunto de las profundidades, mostrando su grandeza de poder.

**-Con un "si" era más que suficiente ¬¬-**Comentó entredientes el shaman del norte.

**-Quiénes son?-**preguntó pareciendo indiferente el chino a la morena.

**-Unos "Contactos" por así decirlo-**Contesto simple y serena.

La pelirosada observó que era el mismo navío que había observado aquella madrugada. No le había comentado nada a Yoh ni a Anna, habría estado bien aquello? No lo sabía, pero no confiaba en Majo, le parecía muy extraño su vínculo con Hao, ya que por lo que sabía, Hao solo buscaba como camaradas a los shamanes más poderosos. Pero aquella característica no la había visto, ni una pizca de ello, en la chilena.

El encapuchado que había hablado con la morena hace más de doce horas, decendío del barco al encuentro del grupo.

**-Bienvenidos-**dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- **hay un poco de prisa...**

**-Un momento, esque falta que llegen unos amigos-**Dijo Yoh interrumpiendo al extraño.

**-Ya llegaron-**Dijo Kyouyama viendo oblicuamente a tres figuras hacercarse fugazmente hacia su paradero.

**-Buenas noches, Don Yoh! Disculpe la tardanza, pero esque el auto se quedó sin gasolina a mitad del camino n,nU-**Se disculpó el doble de Elvis Presli al momento de llegar junto al grupo, seguido por el doctor Fausto y el inglés peliverde.

Minutos más tarde, el navío ya se alejaba del obscuro puerto, mientras Tamao y Oyamada los veían marcharse.

De popa a proa, se encontraban espíritus, zoombis o brujos por todas partes. El grupo de shamanes se mantenía junto, hasta el momento solamente habían interactuado con el espíritu de un grumete, que murió a causa de un derrame cerebral.

**-Estamos entrando en un vórtice espíritual, solo se sentirán un poco mareados-** advirtió un brujo de capa negra, cabellos negros y rostro herido.

Pronto se pudo observar una extraña nube, que de a poco se fue convirtiendose en un vórtice rojo sangre... se estaban a cercando... comenzaron los mareos... la vista se nublaba... calleron a las viejas maderas...inconsientes...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes?_

_¿Llegarán?_

_¿o acaso tendrán que ir nadando por todo el océano?_

_Todo esto y mucho más en el cap 7 de "1000 Km desde Funbari"!_

Hahimeko-yuuka: Bueno, espero que les alla gustado este mini-cap, porq enserio fue MUY corto XD, solo esperen el proximo! Besos y abrazos a los fieles lectores de este fic n.n!

**Se despide:**

**ººHahimeko-yuukaºº**


	7. Una nueva contrincante

"1000 Km desde Funbari"

Antes de comenzar con el cap 7, Gracias mi hermosa wachaca Nyamo por el bello review que dejó n--n, bueno… proseguiré con el cap, que lo disfruten mucho!

Shaman King no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia del manga ni de la serie, solo esta historia y sus personajes originales, son míos, así que apoya a la originalidad, si no quieres que te saque tu linda cabecita de lector n0n!

Atención! El comienzo es un tanto fome ¬¬U, pero más adelante hay mucha acción y demases y… mejor no digo más osino arruino la sorpresa xDU

Recuerden:

Narración

**-Habla en japonés**

-Habla en español

_**Pensamientos**_

Bueno, a leer n—n!

Cap 7:"Una nueva contrincante"

La noche acababa… alrededor de una fogata, un joven de cabellos largos, se encontraba rodeado de sus camaradas.

**-Veo que han llegado… tardaron más de lo que creí, pero bueno. ¿Quieres volver a ver a mami y a papi?-** preguntó Hao al pequeño niño que se encontraba un tanto alejado de la fogata, el cual no le contestó, siquiera con un gesto- **Pronto… pronto nos encontraremos ¿No lo crees Jenny?**-dijo el pelicastaño sonriente a una muchacha que prontamente desapareció en el alba.

Cálidos rayos de sol, recibía el ainu, aún tirado en la arena de la playa, luego de haberse desmayado junto a sus compañeros al entrar en aquel vórtice espiritual.

Abrió las persianas oculares, dejando a la vista sus ojos, con un iris tan oscuro como petróleo.

Fuertes olas rompían el vacío de la costa, las gaviotas volaban de aquí para allá en busca de comida, mientras él se levantaba.

-**Alfín despiertas, Hoto Hoto**- dijo el chino que se encontraba tras el joven peliazul.

-**Que me llamo Horo Horo!- **lo corrigió**- ¿Dónde estamos? Solo recuerdo que estábamos en el barco…**

-**Estamos al otro lado del mundo, en América del Sur**- Le dijo el chico inglés al ainu.

**-Oigan! Apresúrense! O se quedarán atrás!-**Gritó el moreno, que se encontraba ya un tanto alejado del trío, en conjunto con Majo, Anna, Ryu y Fausto.

Y ya todos juntos emprendieron la marcha. Si bien, no estaban seguros de en que lugar de Chile se encontraban, como habían sido bajados del navío sin ser despertados, no tenían conciencia de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, ni en qué región se encontraban.

-**Rayos… dónde estaremos**, **usted lo sabe Señorita Majo?-**preguntó el más alto del grupo, dirigiéndose a la morena.

**-mmm… pues, me creerán que… no tengo ni la más remota idea ooU-**contestó sinceramente a la pregunta en cuestión.

**-Aquí hay un letrero, pero…-**dijo Kyouyama que iba un poco más adelante, siempre como la líder.

**-pero qué pasa, Annita?-** cuestionó el moreno a su esposa.

**-Está en español… -**Silencio-** ¡así que, ven y léelo!-**ordenó la rubia apuntando a Majo.

**-Ok…_pero qué carácter ¬¬U_-**se acerca a un letrero verde, escrito con letras blancas- "Bienvenidos al Norte de Chile"-leyó la morena- **Nos encontramos en el norte… cerca de…**-dijo, lo último entre dientes, con el rostro un poco oculto.

**-mmm? dijiste algo?**- preguntó Fausto VIII, que, a pesar de todo calor o frío, llevaba bufanda, sombrero y abrigo grueso.

**-No nada-**contestó inmediatamente la chilena.

Avanzaron sin detenerse, ni para comer, ni para descansar…

-**Ya es la hora… de que se sepa la verdad de tu existir… tu verdadero poder se liberará y me pertenecerá…- **Se escuchó en el cielo, luego de mucho andar, pero nadie apareció. El grupo se mantuvo alerta, mas nada pasó. Minutos más tarde el cielo oscureció, una niebla descendió de lo alto, impidiendo que avanzasen con rapidez.

Se internaron en un espeso bosque, ayudados por sus espíritus, llegando a un claro, la niebla quedó atrás, y pudieron observar el suelo cubierto por un campo de flores y verdes arbustos. Los shamanes admiraron el campo, excepto una de ellos. Deslizaron sus miradas desde las flores más cercanas, desde los arbustos más verdes, pasando por miles de plantas cremadas, que el viento nunca invitó a viajar por los aires, llegando finalmente a una gran casa tiznada.

-**¿Qué es esto? Pareciera que…-**comenzó a decir el joven de los ojos dorados ante aquella imagen.

-**Que alguien lo hubiera quemado¿verdad?-**Continuó la oración Majo.-**No puedo creer que… no halla cambiado nada…**

**-Majo¿qué quieres decir con eso?-** preguntó confundido el moreno.

-**Hao Asakura… él fue quién le prendió fuego a este lugar, asesinando a todos los que se encontraban dentro, incluyendo a mis padres-** Dijo con un tono de pesadumbre en la voz, mientras avanzaba por el campo hacia la casa-**Creo, que aquí es más seguro acampar, no?**

**-Claro! Buena idea Señorita Majo! Dejemos todas esas malas cosas he intentemos de buscar donde podemos dormir! –**Dijo Ryu de forma de aminorar la pesada atmósfera que se comenzaba a formar.

**-Entonces debemos separarnos, en parejas-** Aclaró Asakura.

**-Yo voy con mi Lyserg!-**Saltó inmediatamente el doble perfecto de Elvys Presly, abrazando fuertemente al peliverde.

**-Yo iré con Anna… _ella no me dejaría ir con nadie más ToT-_** pensó finalmente Yoh.

**-Entonces yo iré con Majo-**Dijo tranquilamente Horokeu Usui.

**-Yo iré con mi Eliza n—n-**Dijo con suavidad el doctor Fausto, mientras se formaba la posesión del cadáver de su difunta mujer.

**-Muy bien, todos en camino!-** Anunció sonriente el pelicastaño.

**-¿Acaso yo no existo?-**Dijo un tanto enojado Ren.

**-Claro, tú te quedarás en este lugar esperando a que volvamos ¬¬ –**Ordenó Kyouyama al chino, con su tono autoritario y su fría e intimidadora mirada.

**-veo que no tengo opción ¬¬U- **afirmó el chino entre dientes, apoyándose en un árbol de gran altura.

Horo Horo y Majo se internaron en la casa, mientras que Lyserg, Ryu, Fausto y Eliza se encontraban en los alrededores, alejados del campo de flores, y Anna e Yoh se dirigieron a los alrededores por detrás de la tiznada morada.

**-¿Qué es lo que te une a ellos?-**Dijo una voz femenina en lo profundo.

**-¿Quién anda allí?-** reaccionó el joven de los ojos dorados separándose del árbol.

**-No servirá de nada que sepas cómo me llamo…-** Contestó la voz femenina, mientras la figura de una chica de cabellos largos y claros aparecía detrás del shaman chino, tomándolo por sorpresa.**-…ya que perecerás antes del anochecer.**

**-Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo! **– explotó Ren ante la afirmación de la joven, mientras se separaba de ella, y tomaba forma a su posesión.-**Nadie me ha podido ganar, y este no será tu día de suerte!**

Y dicho lo último, el joven shaman se abalanzó contra su contrincante, dispuesto a atacarle. Pero al querer dañar a la joven, esta sacó un látigo, con el cual desvió el ataque.

**-No seas vanidoso, Ren Tao, eso te puede llevar a la ruina-**Dijo la muchacha de cabellos claros.

**-Cómo sabes mi nombre?-**Cuestionó el chico.

**-El Señor Hao me lo ha dicho, lástima que hace un año no quisiste formar parte de su alianza, pero que va. Ahora mismo te arrepentirás.-**Dijo mientras que al látigo que sostenía en su mano derecha le aparecían unas grandes y filosas espinas verdes. Ella no sonrió, no mostró ninguna emoción, solo atacó.

**-No digas tonterías-** Contestó a lo dicho por la joven, mientras que con su cuchilla cortaba el látigo en dos.**-Ahora que ya no tienes arma, te encuentras acorralada.**

**-ja…-**sonrió la shaman, el látigo que sostenía en su mano derecha regeneró la parte perdida.-**A las plantas nunca le podrás ganar, solo las puedes alabar, perecer ante ellas o controlarlas, pero tu caso es el segundo.-**Rápidamente se acercó a Ren, de manera prácticamente imperceptible, haciendo que este de manera instintiva saltase hacia el campo de flores.

Aquellas hermosas creaciones de la naturaleza, comenzaron a enredarse por las piernas del chino. Este intentaba incansablemente el zafarse de aquella opresión de las flores, pero sin resultados satisfactorios, por lo cual comenzó desesperadamente a cortar con su lanza a la danza de los coloridos pétalos que lo atrapaban muy rápidamente, pero aquellos cortes fueron en vano.

Mientras tanto en la casa tiznada por las llamas, el ainu y la chilena se encontraban en una especie de ático, lleno de antiguos libros, símbolos en papiros y cajas por montón.

**-Cof cof! **–tosió el joven al momento en el que se le cayeron unos libros muy cerca suyo, llenándolo de polvo.-**Es extraño que si a esta casa se le prendió fuego hace mucho tiempo, a este ático no hallan llegado las llamas¿no lo crees?**

**-Cierto… es muy extraño, nunca supe lo que verdaderamente se encontraba en este lugar. Entrar aquí lo tenía prohibido.-**Dijo mientras abría una caja grande, eso sí que antigua, con el cartón desteñido y las puntas desgastadas. Dentro del objeto anteriormente descrito, se encontraban un montón de cartas, papeles desteñidos y un gran pergamino enrollado y enlazado con una cinta roja.-**¿y esto?-**dijo mientras sacaba el pergamino y desataba la cinta roja.

El peliazul se acercó a su compañera con curiosidad por el pergamino recién desatado, el cual parecía no tener fin, observó que era una lista en caracteres occidentales, extraños para él, por lo cual no entendía lo que allí se mencionaba.

**-Majo¿qué es esto?**

**-Es una lista… de nombres…-**comenzó rápidamente a pasar su mirada por los nombres que parecían ir por generaciones, quedándose helada al llegar al final de esta- ¿Shaman guía¿Mi padre¿Yo?

**-¿Qué dijiste? No entiendo ¿Lista de qué es eso Majo?- **preguntó confundido e intrigado el norteño.

**-Shamanes guías… eso dije-**pero al ver la cara de confusión del ainu continuó- **En cada país del mundo existe una familia que guarda un poder que mantiene un equilibrio de poderes en el planeta. Solo cuando el líder de la familia fallece, el mayor de los sucesores recibe el poder y los secretos con apoyo del resto de la familia. A aquellos shamanes que reciben aquel poder se les llama shamanes guías.-**Explicó la morena.

**-Ah… eso no se sabe todos los días.**

**-Pero…**-comenzó a decir la joven.**- No tentiendo… yo, no puedo pertenecer a esa dinastía tan grande… mi padre nunca me dijo nada…-**decía ida en sus pensamientos, hasta que recordó las últimas palabras de su padre antes de la aparición de Hao.

/Flash-back/

Una pequeña ave con el plumaje del color de la nieve, apareció delante de la niña. Esta abrió muy grandes sus ojos castaños como intentando de que no la engañasen.

**Tiempos difísiles se acercan... lo mejor será que por lo pronto puedas depender de tí misma... y de los poderes que te han sido brindados, hija mía.-**dijo con voz cariñosa el hombre a la niña, acercandose a ella y haciendo entrega del ave.-**Esta, es el ave guía de los viajeros extraviados, Katakuro.-**Siendo estas sus últimas palabras, dió un giro sobre sus talones, para dirigirse al interior de la casa, dejando pensativa a la chica.

¿A qué tiempos difísiles se refería su padre? No lo entendía.

/Fin Flash-back/

**_-Entonces…aquellos poderes a los que se refirió mi padre aquella vez, eran los poderes como shaman guía, por ello me entregó a Katakuro tan pronto…-_**pensó fugazmente la muchacha-**es decir que… él sabía que moriría...**

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_¿Qué pasará con la batalla de Ren y Jenny?_

_¿Ren realmente perecerá antes del anochecer?_

_¿Qué secretos ocultan los poderes innatos de Majo?_

_Todo esto y mucho más en el cap 8 de "1000 Km desde Funbari"! _

Bueno, sin más cosas que decir me despido, espero que allan disfrutado este cap del fic n-n! hasta la próxima!

Y para todo aquellos que en sus reviews me quieran mensionar, pongan solo Yuca xDU, si esque quieren, claro

**Se Despide:**

**ººHahimeko-yuukaºº**


	8. Amigas enemigas

"1000 Km desde Funbari"

Holaa!!! Dirán: "ohh!! Por fín a esta niña se le ocurre subir un capítulo!" y.. no se equivocan mucho ¬.¬U… pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí con el cap 8! yujuuu!! ÒwO! Nee.. ahora, responderé post:

**Nyamo:** jujujuju niña! XD te quiero mucho mucho! Y te agradezco muchi mucho tmb que me dejes reviews D se le quiere mucho!

**Hanna Li Asakura: **ne.. hola niña con la que no hablo hace mucho tiempo… que ha sido de ti?! T.T? addónde te has ido que no te veo????!!! Ne.. bueno.. aquí ya que quieres saber que le pasó a Ren, lee el cap xD!!

**Kathy!: **Mi Nao! Òwo! Nee.. te quero un montón.. no me mates!! T.T.. y.. eso… te tengo que pasar el diario!! Que no se me olvide x.x.. ne… xDU bye!

**KeLpIeenoch:** Bueno.. me encanta saber que te gusta el fic n.n.. nee si, yo tmb soy chilena n0n! y pues.. no podía faltar el Caleuche, es una historia típica que todos conocemos! Osea… Chile sin Caleuche, no es Chile! Y bueno… hay otras leyendas escondidas por allí en el fic owo… como Katakuro… realmente no se llama así en la leyenda ¬¬U.. sino de otra manera que en estos momentos no me logro acordar, pero lo leí en un libro, es un ave de color blanco que guiaba a los viajeros extraviados (de allí el nombre de shaman guía) y además había otra ave, pero negra, que no creo colocar en el fic nnU pero su nombre no era muy.. bonito que digamos ¬¬U, así que lo cambié. Ese es solo un ejemplo de cosas que hay detrás del fic xD. Bueno.. yo tmb quiera más Majo X Horo òwo!

Y bueno, aquí lo central, el capítulo 8 de 1000 Km desde Funbari!:

Cap 8:"Amigas enemigas"

Un largo y desalentador suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras dejaba encima del poco espacio que le quedaba en el escritorio una carpeta que titulaba "Tratos acabados y/a anulados".

**-Hubiera sido mejor acompañar a Yoh y los demás, pero entre la escuela, el trabajo impuesto por mi padre y como es muy seguro que mi padre me tiene muy vigilado, me sería imposible.-**Nuevamente otro suspiro se hace protagonista en la amplia oficina en la que se encontraba Manta.-**Detesto tener que leerme todos estos papeles, solo hablan de tratados, bancarrotas o familias de alto rango-**dijo cogiendo nuevamente la carpeta, la abrió y emprendió nuevamente su lectura, pero al cambiar la hoja, algo llamó su atención.

Enfrente suyo se encontraba uno de los pocos tratos en el que él había acompañado a su padre, pues casi nunca lo veía, prácticamente como cada 3 años, sabía pocas cosas sobre al hombre que llamaba "papá".

**-Humm… ahhh! Ya recuerdo este viaje, fue hace como 4 años más o menos, pero fue una gran decepción para mi padre, jejeje-**hablaba solo mientras leía aquellos documentos-** porque unas semanas luego de que firmaran un tratado que supuestamente llevaría a mi padre "al cielo divino de las grande empresas", algo extraño sucedió con esa familia. Según la policía primero les dieron múltiples mutilaciones y después le prendieron fuego a la casa. UN MOMENTO! –**gritó al observar una fotografía de aquel encuentro de ambas familias de hace años-**esta… niña es… Majo… por eso se me hacía tan conocida…-**el silencio reinó por unos segundos- **no hay duda alguna…**

En medio de aquel hermoso campo floreado, una joven sonreía ante su desgastado contrincante, envuelto por flores de mil colores.

-**Creo que ya he demorado suficiente, creí poder divertirme más con el "Gran Ren Tao", pero como dicen por allí, las apariencias engañan. Un rostro bonito, Hino es sinónimo de grandeza-**y al decir lo último, con su mano derecha acarició el rostro del derrotado shaman, único elemento de su cuerpo al descubierto.

Pero antes de que la mujer pudiese volver a mover un solo músculo, su mano se envolvió en un hielo duro como roca, giró su cabeza para observar a una pareja que se acercaba corriendo hacia su paradero. Y sin esperar siquiera un segundo, un ataque de veloces plumas, certeras y decididas, se abalanzaron contra la shaman, que por pocos centímetros evadió el ataque, alejándose de su presa.

**-Justo a tiempo!-**declaró la morena al llegar junto al derrotado muchacho.(see.. marcaré bastante q Ren está derrotado xD muajajajaja! ..U mejor me callo…)

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Ren?-**cuestinó Horo Horo al momento que levantaba la cabeza de su herido compañero-¿**Ren? Despierta! ¡Ren!-**gritaba exasperado el ainu, mientras observaba con ojos de asombro al par de párpados cerados frente suyo- **¡¿Qué le has hecho a Ren?!- **explotó girando hacia la atacante.

El cielo se tornó aún más gris, pareciendo que fuese a llover.

**Tranquilízate, solo está inconsciente, mi pequeña Dorotie necesitaba sangre, y a este sujeto le ha robado bastante,-**afirmó al momento en el que una pequeña hada de grandes ojos verdes y cabello del mismo tono aparecía en su hombro-** así que será mejor que lo dejes descansar, mañana amanecerá como siempre – **contestó con una sonrisa, mientras quitaba pedazos de hielo de su muñeca.-** Si no fuera por ti, Majo, lo habría matado en unos segundos más, pero como siempre, apareces en los momentos más indicados.-**afirmó con una sonrisa dirigida directamente a la shaman que sostenía su arma, posesionada y lista para el ataque.

**-Anna… no hay nada por aquí, podemos volver x.x … hemos caminado kilómetros en este bosque…-**Declaró Yoh a su mujer.

-**Shh! Oíste eso?-**susurró mientras aambos agudizaban sus oídos para escuchar mejor.

La pareja se mantuvo en silencio, fue entonces cuando porfín lo escucharon con claridad-**cascabeles-**afirmaron en coro. El sonido era suave y pausado, difícilmente perceptible, pero pudieron determinar su paradero un poco más adelante, internándose aún más en el espeso bosque. Caminaron con paso cuidadoso, hasta que notaron la extraña posición de 4 árboles cercanos, ubicados de una manera perfecta, dirigidos hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales.

**-Estos árboles… colocados perfectamente, poseen una extraña escencia… poderosa, pero sutil, compleja y simple a la vez.-**sentenció Asakura acercándose al centro de susodichos árboles- **son enormes, parecen tener miles de años…**

**-Y no se equivoca en nada, joven shaman- **pronunció una profunda voz- **estos fueron los inicios del bosque…- **volvió a hablar la voz, solo que esta vez la itako pudo encontrar con la vista a su interlocutor, un gran y enorme lobo de plateado pelaje salió tras del árbol que se encontraba frente a la pareja.

**-Ohh… Drug… otra vez esa historia no…-**dijo una voz más alegre que la anterior, aunque con una pizca de pereza. Una lagartija se mostró entre las ramas bajas del árbol a la derecha de los recién llegados.-**Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos humanos por aquí, no debes ser abrumador con esas historias, lobito-**Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida al lobo de color plateado.

**- Estás diciendo que este bosque tiene millones de años? ¿Cómo esque estos árboles se encuentran ubicados perfectamente? ¿Por qué nos están hablando? ¿Qué son ustedes?!!!!-**Preguntó atropelladamente el moreno, recibiendo como respuesta inmediata un golpe en la cabeza marca Anna.

**-Primero que nada, somos espíritus naturales… animales no vivos destinados a servir a los shamanes guías de este país.-**Ante aquella respuesta, Kyouyama se mostró interesada, tensó suavemente los labios, frunció el ceño y escuchó atentamente al llamado Drug- **Sin amos, nos quedamos aquí, aguardando a nuestro nuevo amo en los cascabeles.**

Yoh recordó el sonido que habían escuchado, y pudo notar que en el tronco del árbol frente a él, se encontraba atado un viejo y oxidado cascabel con una cinta plateada, giró y pudo observar el mismo, junto a la lagartija, pendiendo de una rama con una cinta verde musgo, volteó 180º, llegando al lado opuesto del último árbol, y allí, atado a una raíz sobre la tierra, observó otro oxidado cascabel, parecía ser más nuevo que los 2 anteriores, y se sujetaba de un lazo de color rojo. Los tres cantaban al compás de la tímida brisa que los acompañaba en un pequeño baile.

Del último árbol mencionado, a la izquierda de la pareja, una larga serpiente de ojos dorados y escamas rojizas mezclándose con unas negras al final de su cuerpo, hizo acto de presencia, fijó sus rasgados ojos en Anna, luego en Yoh y finalmente volvió a la primera.

**-Estos humanos han tenido contacto con Katk y la última heredera, se encuentran cerca.**-dijo con voz fría la serpiente.

-**Y directo al grano!-**exclamó la lagartija haciendo un ademán con el brazo de forma vencedora- **en eso eres la reina, Sekna!**

**- Y tú no dejas de fastidiar, Fesk-** comentó la recién llegada.

**-Shaman guía, heredera, estos cascabeles, hay muchas razones por las que deben contar la historia**.- afirmó la rubia con una mirada amenazante.

El moreno volteó a ver el árbol que tenían a sus espaldas, no había cascabel ni animal.

**-Jenny…-**susurró entre dientes Majo.

**-Je… y otra vez frente a frente… creí que no te vería en un buen tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que te fuiste hace no más de una semana. Al parecer no puedes vivir sin tu patria… sin aventuras, Majo- **comentó con delicadeza la joven castaña

**-Y yo creí no verte con vida, luego de ayudarme, Hao debió castigarte, no?-**prosiguió la morena.

**-No, para nada… de hecho, el Señor Hao parecía estar feliz, y ya sé porque… debió suponer que te encontrarías con su hermano, y aprovechó de llevarse al pequeño**.- hizo una pausa-**creo que ya perdí mucho tiempo…-**esvosó una pequeña sonrisa y se internó en los arbustos.

El ainu quedó confuso luego de lo que había escuchado… se conocían, eso era claro, pero no destacaba qué eran más, si amigas o enemigas.

**-Su nombre es Jenny.-**dijo Majo como leyendo los pensamientos de Usui.-** Es seguidora fiel de Hao, pero me ayudó a escapar de él. **

**-Entonces, por qué atacó a Ren?-**preguntó Horokeu intentando de aclarar sus dudas una por una.

**-No lo sé, lo más seguro es que Hao se lo halla ordenando.-**Se dirigió hacia los dos shamanes, uno en el suelo y otro arrodillado.-**Es mejor encontrar donde poder curarlo, estas heridas no son profundas, pero graves. Si no llegábamos a tiempo, no estaría vivo.-**dijo como si ver a una persona con la piel tan pálida como la nieve y con múltiples golpes en su cuerpo, tirado en el piso luego de una batalla en la cual casi y pierde la vida, fuese lo más normal del mundo.-**No somos más que simples amigas enemigas.-**susurró por lo bajo mientras 5 personas y 3 espíritus visibles, se acercaban hasta ellos.

**-Ya he dejado pasar varios errores, Jenny**-comentó un joven de largo cabello castaño- **pero todo tiene su límite. Majo puede ser tu amiga, pueden ser como hermanas, pero siempre ten en cuenta a quién le sirves.**

**-Señor Hao… estuve apunto de acabar con él, pero por la interrupción de Majo y ese chico peliazul no pude terminarlo, ¿qué quería que hiciera?**-preguntó con un toque de miedo en su voz.

**-Que la eliminaras su fuese necesario.-**contestó con temeraria fortaleza el shaman de fuego, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para desaparecer en las sombras-** Tendrás una última oportunidad para enmendar tu error-**sonrió ampliamente- **esto no se acaba hasta que el rey caiga.**

"**Extraño clima se presenta en toda la Tierra!"**

"**Los polos presentan las temperaturas más bajas registradas en la historia, mientras que en la línea del Ecuador, no hay más que alzas en las temperaturas" **Son pequeños ejemplos de la noticia más descorcentante del momento en todo el mundo.

**-Los países desarrollados, cercanos a los polos, se ven enfrentados a grandes masas de frío, ignorando cualquier estación del año determinada.-**Decía un científico invitado al noticiero nocturno de TV.Tokio-**Todo el norte de USA se ha visto paralizado por las inminentes nevadas, tormentas eléctricas y huracanes, que se están produciendo con una frecuencia alarmante.**

El conductor al terminar de escuchar la última frase del científico, iba a acotar algo, pero el susodicho le acalló continuando con los hechos naturales inexplicables aún.

**-Pero hasta ahora los desastres solo han azotado las grandes ciudades, minas sobre explotadas, las industrias más contaminantes. Pequeños pueblos, bosques, lagos y reservas naturales, no, están prácticamente intactos, pareciera que estos extraños desastres naturales, solo quieren…**

**-…destruir a los humanos-**terminó la frase un muchacho de baja estatura, sentado en un cómo sillón frente al televisor.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_¿Se recuperará Ren de tales heridas?_

_¿Qué respuesta habrá para estos inexplicables desastres naturales?_

_¿Cómo Majo y Horo lograron llegar a tiempo para rescatar a Ren?_

_Todo esto y mucho más en el cap 8 de "1000 Km desde Funbari"!_

Espero que hallan disfrutado de este capítulo nn! Nos vemos en el próximo!

**Se Despide:**

**ººHahimeko-yuukaºº**


End file.
